1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for monitoring subjects after discharge from a hospital, and, in particular, to monitoring chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) patients using a dynamic baseline that quantifies symptoms and/or measurements to determine whether medical intervention is warranted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) affects many patients. Patient monitoring or tracking, during a hospital stay and/or at home, may be useful for different types of patients. Information gathered during patient monitoring may be indicative of a need to intervene medically. For example, certain symptoms for certain patients may indicate a worsened (or worsening of a) condition of a patient. False positive indications of a need to intervene may be costly and/or otherwise undesirable, e.g. for medical and/or policy reasons.